The present invention relates to a rectifying transfer gate circuit, and more particularly, to a rectifying transfer gate circuit which is employed in a logic circuit operated at high speed, the application circuits thereof and its semiconductor structure.
Generally speaking a logic circuit is constituted by a plurality of switching elements such as transistors and diodes. Here, a current controlled logic circuit deals with the current as a signal, and a voltage controlled logic circuit deals with the voltage as a signal. The use of a current controlled logic circuit is limited in specific fields because it increases power consumption and its circuit design is more difficult than the voltage controlled logic circuit.
On the other hand, voltage controlled logic circuits are used more widely. The main components of a voltage controlled logic circuit employ field effect transistors, especially CMOS transistors, which can attain operation stability and reduce power consumption. However, the logic circuit constituted by CMOS transistors requires an additional circuit for inverting the input signal, thereby increasing the stray capacitance and line length so as to increase the signal delay time and the manufacturing cost.